Rebirth of the Samurai
by dragonupgost
Summary: Naruto Namikaze the son of acting Hokage Minato Namikaze saves his sister and himself from being taken. This single moment in his life will forever change him and bring back a way of life that believed in loyalty till death and lived by the sword. Naruto x one or more girls
1. Chapter 1

On October 10th, almost twelve years ago, a large monstrosity of chakra attacked the Shinobi village of Konohagakure. This creature killed hundreds, of Shinobi and civilians alike, showing no mercy for whoever stood in its path. On this night, the great village had come only an inch from being whipped off the face of the planet and would only be a distant memory in the history of the planet. However, what could have been never was and this was because of a single man. The great Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, stood up to the creature and after an entire night of fighting, he managed to seal it inside of a children.

This child was name Natsumi Namikaze the daughter of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Minato had allowed his predecessor to use the Shiki Fūjin and seal the massive creature inside of his own daughter. Minato would have done this himself except he had been fighting the cause of the beast's release. Now what people tended to forget was that Minato and Kushina had another child that same night. This child was male, and the rightful clan heir, and was named Naruto Namikaze.

As Naruto and Natsumi grew up the younger sibling constantly received their father's attention and even their mother babied Natsumi more than Naruto. This however was a blessing for Naruto because it made him realize early on, what his goal in life would be. Naruto would surpass both of his parents in strength and skill so they would have to recognize him. Now most would think that after time Naruto would receive an equal amount of attention as Natsumi yet she still received the most attention and was even being trained by both their parents.

It wasn't that they didn't know Naruto was their son but to them Natsumi was a larger target for their enemies. They would be proven correct when they came home one night and found the twins missing. At this time the twins had been in the Shinobi Academy for around two years but the people that took them were veteran Jonin. What made matters worse was they were from Iwagakure and were only a few hours from the border of the Land of Fire and the Land of Earth.

What was strange to Minato was that they found Naruto walking back, in the direction of Konohagakure, with Natsumi held tightly in his arms. Both his hands were covered in dried blood and his once blond hair was now dark red. When ANBU discovered them, they took Natsumi and the young boy passed out moments later. A second tracker team found the dead bodies of two Iwagakure Jonin and from their reports there were beaten to death with a long wooden stick.

Once his children were back home and safe Minato was ready to remind Iwagakure why they feared him so much during the last great war. However this idea was shot down when he got the latest issue of the Iwagakure Bingo book and found that the two Jonin were really fugitives. Shortly after things returned to normal for Minato, Kushina, and Natsumi but not for Naruto. No instead, Naruto began to train himself in a more advanced way that the academy would even think of.

Naruto spent the next four years training himself both physically and mentally. Neither Minato nor Kushina understood why Naruto was choosing to train by himself even after they offered to train him in their styles. Naruto simply told them that he didn't rely on then when he got his sister back so why would he start now? Now Naruto found himself on the day of graduation at the academy and to be honest he was bored. Well every kid in the classroom was bored because their instructor, Iruka, was giving his end of the year speech.

"Ok class let's begin the team placements!" yelled Iruka while at this point Naruto himself closed his eyes for a small nap.

"Ok Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Natsumi Namikaze, and Naruto Namikaze. Team 8 is Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga. Team 9 is still in rotation, and team 10 is Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka. Well now that that's all taken care up wait here for your Jonin sensei and good luck out there." said Iruka before exiting the room leaving it to explode with a bunch of fresh Genin shouting with Joy.

Naruto however remained completely calm and didn't utter a single word. None of them have even killed a man and yet here they are talking about how great they were going to be. The only other person what was relatively quiet was Natsumi who was just staring up at him from the row in front of him. She may not have killed anyone yet but she was wide awake when Naruto killed his first time.

"Hey Naruto-san." said Sasuke Uchiha the second son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha.

"Yes Sasuke-san?" asked Naruto while he glanced up at his childhood friend and rival.

Sasuke and Naruto had grown up as practically family. Kushina and Mikoto had been friends ever since they were Genin so once they had their own children they made sure they grew up together. Now their fathers on the other hand were almost the exact opposite when it came to everything. Fugaku was very stoic and took everything seriously no matter what it was. Minato on the other hand was cheerful and viewed most things as a game.

"Okaasan wanted me to invite you to our place for dinner." said Sasuke as he sat down in the free seat next to Naruto.

"Really not the rest of my family to?" asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow making the Uchiha roll his eyes.

"No just you. Okaasan feels you could use a break from them for a night and she misses having you around all the time like you use to." said Sasuke while trying to sound as stoic as he could but was failing.

"Alright I'll come over two hours after our team meeting." said Naruto before closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair showing that the discussion was over.

One at a time Jonin came to pick up their new students but two hours after everyone was gone their own sensei still hadn't arrived yet. At the current moment Natsumi was about to go on a rampage if their sensei didn't arrive soon. Naruto on the other hand was still completely calm and just kept his eyes closed so he could rest. Sasuke was somewhere in-between the two Namikazes because he still remained calm but his right eye was twitching ever so slightly.

"I don't care if he is a Jonin. Who the hell is TWO hours late!?" asked Natsumi before she slammed her hands down on her desk making in break in two.

"Natsumi-chan." said Naruto in a completely calm voice that instantly caught his sister's attention.

"Yes Oniisama?"

"You're too loud." said Naruto making Natsumi blush in embarrassment while Sasuke was trying to keep his ears from bleeding.

"But Oniisama you should be madder than me. You hate late people with a passion." said Natsumi while pointing an accusing finger at Naruto who just sighed.

"Yes however if are Jonin sensei is who I think he is then we should be expecting this. In fact he should be arriving right about…now." said Naruto and right when he finished talking the door opened to reveal none other than Kakashi Hatake reading an Orange book that was hated by the female population of Konohagakure.

"Yo my first impression of you all is….I hate you." said Kakashi glancing up from his perverted book just in time to see a kunai flying right towards his face.

With expert precision Kakashi caught the kunai and looked to see Natsumi glaring him with an outstretched arm.

"Oh Natsumi-chan how nice to see you again." said Kakashi in a friendly voice although he already knew she would react this way to seeing him.

"Kakashi-sensei Okaasan told me that if you were to ever read that book in front of us I was allowed to castrate you." said Natsumi while pulling out another kunai but just as she was about to leap at the Jonin very thin Shinobi wire wrapped itself around her and kept her from moving.

"Kakashi-sensei we will meet you on the roof in five minutes."

(Time skip three weeks later)

Naruto, Sasuke, and Natsumi had all passed their real Genin exam with flying colors. The reason for this is that the three of them, well Naruto and Sasuke, had all grown up together and on some occasions trained with each other. Kakashi was rather proud that they were able to figure out the meaning of the test in the first ten minutes then work together to almost beat them. However what continued to bother Kakashi was the fact that Naruto never struck from the shadows in fact he did the exact opposite. That and he only used a bokuto like the one the Samurai use to train.

So since they passed the Genin exam they began to go on various missions to test them mentally and physically. In other words, they did chores that any civilian could do but were just too lazy to do them so they paid others to. Naruto and Sasuke were relatively calm about this seeing as it was a good way to meditate but Natsumi looked ready to explode if she got another D-rank mission.

"Team 7 reporting in Hokage-sama." said Kakashi as they arrived back at the Hokage's office where they always received new missions.

"Good job now here is your next D-rank." said Minato only for a very loud scream to suddenly erupt from his daughter and be heard all around Konohagakure.

"NO! No more stupid chores! Give us a real mission!" yelled Natsumi while Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation the same with Kakashi.

"Hokage-sama I can't help but to agree with Natsumi-chan. These D-rank missions may have been good for teaching us how to remain calm but Sasuke-san and I are already beyond that point. As for Natsumi she has never been one to just sit still." said Naruto in his usual stoic voice while Natsumi nodded her head quickly.

"Well there is perhaps one C-rank mission I could send you on. Please send in Tazuna-san!" yelled Minato so his secretary on the other side of the door could hear him and a few minutes later a very old looking man walked through the door with a bottle of sake in his hand.

"Tazuna-san I would like to introduce you to your escort team." said Minato while Tazuna looked over the group of children in front of him.

"I pay for a C-rank mission and all I get is a scarecrow, an emo, a little girl, and a kid who wants to be a Samurai?" asked Tazuna while taking a sip of his sake while the Shinobi in the room could practically smell how drunk he is.

"Watch it Tazuna-san many _horrific _things could happen to you on this mission." said Naruto and even though his voice held no emotion Tazuna felt a cold shiver crawl up his spine.

"Now Naruto-san no killing the person we were hired to protect." said Kakashi in a playful manner.

"What about when the missions over then can we kill him?" asked Naruto while glancing at Kakashi with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea sure why not."

"Excellent." said Naruto while Tazuna became so pale that everyone thought he was about to pass out.

"Ok everyone go an pack we leave in an hour." ordered Kakashi and with a nod everyone left to prepare for their first C-rank mission.

(3 hours later East gate)

"Where the hell are they?" Tazuna asked Kakashi who was also becoming impatient.

"Here they come. Where have you three been I said to be here in an hour three hours ago." said Kakashi in an irritated tone but the three Genin just grinned.

"Yea irritating isn't it?"

Well I figured that there weren't enough Samurai-Naruto fics out there so after watching "The last Samurai" I thought what the Hell I'll make one! Also note that Naruto won't immediately go all Samurai. He will convert from Shinobi to Samurai over the course of this fic. So please review.


	2. Two vs Two and Three to one

Their journey began slowly, like most do, but Natsumi made sure to keep them all entertained in one way or another. One such way was when she continuously tried to take Kakashi's book from him so she could burn it and spread its ashes to a strong wind just like her mother taught her. Sasuke would occasionally pull out a kunai and twirl it on his index finger or go through the hand signs for all the Jutsu he knew just so he wouldn't mess up if they did get into a fight. However as Naruto walked he was recalling every strategy he could remember and was trying to improve it to fit his style of fighting.

It is for this reason only Kakashi and Tazuna noticed a puddle on the ground when it hadn't rained in about a month. From what Kakashi could tell both of the hidden Shinobi were at least Chunin in power but the question was where they Chunin in skill? Kakashi decided that perhaps it was time to test his Genin in a real life or death situation and if need be he can step in. So without further ado Kakashi prepared himself to be ripped into pieces by their attackers.

"What!?" asked Kakashi sounding as if he was really caught off guard before switching places with a log just when he was going to be ripped the shreds.

"One down." said the two assailants at the same time before they honed in on their true target.

"Sasuke-san Natsumi-chan protect Tazuna!" yelled Naruto who intercepted the two Shinobi, with his bokken , just before they reached their target and it was then that Naruto got a good look at them.

From their facial features, eye color, hair color, and how well they worked together Naruto could assume that they were most likely brothers. On each of them, there was a clawed gauntlet with, what looked to be, a retractable shuriken chain. They both wore masks that made them look like demons but their gear and outfits made them look like they were from Kirigakure. Now the only thing left was to put them down.

"Oh look at this brother a little Genin dressing up as a Samurai. I think you got the professions mixed up kid." said one of the brothers while they quickly ran around him getting him in the same trap as they did Kakashi.

"Oniisama get out of there!" yelled Natsumi who was desperately afraid for her brother's life.

"Another down!" yelled both brothers at the same time as they retracted their chain so it would rip Naruto into pieces but just when it was about to cut into him Naruto leapt out of the trap and landed back by his team mates.

"Sasuke-san you and I will take them on. Natsumi use your long range Jutsu to give us cover but if need be get Tazuna out of here and leave us." said Naruto as he shifted his footing so they were apart and placed both hands on the hilt of his Bokken.

"Hai Oniisama/Naruto-san!" they both yelled at the same time.

"Aw look brother three little kids playing Shinobi. Tell you what if you three hand over the old man we'll let you return to your nice comfy village and live for a while longer." said the older looking brother while the younger laughed at them.

"Oh and look the little Samurai wannabe plans to fight us with a stick." barked the youngest only to stop laughing when the Bokken vanished in a poof of smoke and now strapped to Naruto's waist was a real Katana.

The Katana was rather basic being in the shape of any other Katana. The sheath itself was midnight black and the guard of the katana was circular with the design of a dragon on it. The hilt was pure white with red cloth wrapped around it to improve the grip and make sure it wouldn't slip out of the wielders hands.

"Don't think you can beat us just because you have a sword gaki!" yelled both brothers at once before they charged Naruto head on with their Shuriken chain ready to rip him into pieces.

Naruto seeing what they were about to do took a deep and calming breath to ease his mind. Even now he feared for his life despite all of his self-training. However despite the fact that every bone in his body told him to run his honor wouldn't let him. So with one final deep breath and with both hands gripping the hilt of his katana he rose the weapon up above his head. With a loud yell he brought the sword down just as the chain got within range.

The two brothers had not expected for the katana to cut cleanly through their Shuriken chain nor did they expect for over a dozen kunai or shuriken to come flying at them from Sasuke. The moment the two brothers rose, their gauntlets to block their fates had been sealed in iron. The kunai and shuriken had only been a Genjutsu created by Sasuke to catch the brothers off guard and because of this the two Genin chose where their enemy would block.

Suddenly blood sprayed out of both brothers around their mid-section and because of the sudden pain the Genjutsu that Sasuke set up faded to reveal the horrifying truth to the two brothers. Stick in the younger brother's neck was a kunai being held in reverse grip by Sasuke Uchiha. The elder brother on the other hand was missing his entire gauntlet arm and Naruto stood in front of him with a blood-covered sword.

"Ah good job Naruto-san Sasuke-san you both performed better than I thought you would in a real live or death situation." said none other than Kakashi Hatake who was now standing right next to Tazuna as if he had been there the entire time.

"K-Kakashi-sensei you're alive?" asked Natsumi as she looked over to where he body was supposed to be but only found a shredded log.

"What you thought two low-level Chunin could beat me? I'm hurt by your lack of faith in my abilities." said Kakashi in a faked hurt voice while Naruto slowly sheathed his sword and Sasuke put away his kunai.

"Now we just need to decide what to do with him." said Sasuke while glancing over at the now armless brother who was just staring at his brother's corpse.

"We eliminate him so he can't inform his superiors about what happened here." said Naruto rather bluntly.

"Oniisama how can you say that!?" asked Natsumi as she stared at her brother wild-eyed.

"Natsumi-chan showing mercy, especially to an enemy you have just crippled, in the Shinobi word will only result in one of two things. One he manages to train himself to fight with the use of only one arm and then hunts us for the rest of our lives because of his brother's death. Two he is overcome by despair and spends the rest of his life as an empty shell of what he used to be or he kills himself. Killing him now is not murder it is mercy." said Naruto while walking up to the eldest brother who just continued to stare at the corpse.

"Die proud." said Naruto before drawing his sword and with one fluid swing removed the remaining brother's head allowing for a quick death.

"Now onto more pressing business such as why it is you lied to us about the perimeters of the mission?" asked Kakashi while Naruto once again whipped the blood off his katana and skillfully sheathed it.

"Look the people in Wave country are being pushed around by a business tyrant name Gato. I'm building this bridge to give my county hope of being free of such a man. He controls are government and taxes us for even breathing the same air as him. The money I used to pay for this mission was all the money our entire town could come up with." explained Tazuna while bowing his head in shame for lying to the people that were supposed to protect him.

"I'm sorry for your country Tazuna-san I really am but we aren't equipped for such a mission and we run the risk of fighting even stronger Shinobi than those two." said Kakashi while Tazuna all but collapsed onto his hands and knees when he realized his home was doomed.

"Kakashi-sensei even if the perimeters of the mission have changed we have still taken a contract to protect Tazuna-san until his bridge is built. If we were to abandon this mission just because it has moved up in difficulty then that could make others think that Konohagakure would abandon something just because something didn't turn out as expected. Plus is this not an example of something that could happen on any mission?" asked Naruto without so much as missing a beat.

"Naruto-san is right Kakashi-sensei besides how can we improve if we never face a challenge?" asked Sasuke instantly supporting his friend even though he himself was afraid to put his life on the line.

"Well as your sensei my vote counts as two so since were at a draw we go back." said Kakashi not wanting to put his fresh Genin on the line.

"I want to continue to!" yelled Natsumi before she even had a chance to register what she even said.

"Shit. Fine we'll continue the mission!" yelled Kakashi before turning around to pout like a little kid that just got his favorite toy taken away from him.

"Thank you all of you." said Tazuna who picked himself up off the ground and dusted his clothes off.

(Three hours later)

Once they got to the waterway that separated the land of Fire from the land of Water. The journey across the water was peaceful and they didn't run into any Shinobi. However, the moment they saw the bridge that Tazuna was building they almost couldn't believe it. The bridge itself wasn't complete yet but it was still it extremely impressive. Once they got off the boat, they began the trip to Tazuna's house where they would be staying for the duration of the mission.

"Do you three see anything?" asked Kakashi who was scanning the trees that grew on both sides of them.

"Nothing."

"Nope."

"A rabbit." said Natsumi who walked over behind a bush and picked up a snow white rabbit wait white rabbit in the middle of spring?

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" yelled Kakashi before he dived to the ground, along with everyone else, just as a massive blade come out of nowhere and nearly cleaved them all in half.

The massive blade imbedded itself in a large tree just as a single man appeared actually standing on it's large hilt. This man had short black hair, very dark eyes, and bandages around his lower face to hide his identity much like Kakashi did. He had on a pair of Shinobi pants along with mimetic wrist-warmers that went up to his elbows and matching leg warmers.

"Well if it isn't one of the most famous missing Shinobi from Kirigakure. Zabuza Momochi." said Kakashi in a laid-back tone while his three Genin formed a protective circle around Tazuna.

"Oh I'm glad such a famous man like you has heard of me. Kakashi Hatake." said Zabuza who was looking down at them with narrowed eyes.

"You guys stay back he is out of your league. Besides I won't be able to beat him without this." said Kakashi reaching up for his headband before slowly pulling it up to reveal.

"SHARINGAN."

Well this is chapter two and I would like to take this time to explain something to all the Uchiha haters. In this story Minato and Kushina are still alive so there would have most likely been a rough piece between the Uchiha and Konohagakure. So as for Sasuke he wouldn't have grown up an arrogant prick because he would have his mother and brother to make sure he wouldn't become like that. As for Fugaku being a total ass he wasn't that bad. Sure he was cold and all but he isn't a power hungry ass that would throw away everything just to get stronger. Hell he even said he was proud of Itachi just before he was killed.


	3. Got Ya!

"So I get to fight you with your Sharingan out from the get-go huh?" asked Zabuza as he began to secretly gather his chakra for his first attack.

Zabuza knew that fighting Kakashi Hatake was going to be one hell of a challenge but the warrior in him couldn't deny that he looked forward to it. In Kirigakure, he killed every one of his friends for the graduation test and that's how he gained the rank of Genin. Back then, Kirigakure was all about making the perfect emotionless Shinobi but instead they got something worse. Instead of getting the perfect Shinobi, they got a Demon in almost every sense of the word.

"Kakashi-sensei can you take him on your own?" asked Naruto while his hand rested lightly on his katana's hilt ready to be drawn at a moment's notice.

"No I'm not but no matter what don't interfere Naruto-san. If I fail in stopping him, then take Tazuna-san and make a break for it. Consider that your first official order from me." said Kakashi who had also been gathering chakra for the duration of the conversation.

"Alright let's get this party started shall we?" asked Zabuza as he grabbed the hilt of his massive blade and kicked off the tree.

To Naruto, Natsumi, and Sasuke the ex-Kirigakure Jonin was nothing more than a blur as he sailed high above them. Naruto knew that no matter how well they might work together as a team they were no match for someone of Zabuza's caliber. The next they knew Zabuza was standing on the water just a few yards from them with his hands already blurring through seals.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu." whispered Zabuza as he released a monstrous amount of chakra and in the time it took them to blink Zabuza was gone.

"Everyone be careful the mist is getting thicker." said Natsumi while holding her kunai in reverse grip along with Sasuke.

"Eight choices. Liver, lungs, spine, clavical vein, neck vein, brain, kidneys, and finally the heart. Now which one should I go after?" asked Zabuza from somewhere in the thick mist but for some reason his voice seemed to be coming from all around them.

'This feeling! I feel like I did all those years ago when Natsumi and myself were taken! Like I could be killed at any given moment for just breathing!' thought Naruto as his heart began to race and he gripped the hilt of his katana tighter.

"Naruto-san don't worry I'll protect all three of you even if it kills me." said Kakashi calmly.

"I don't let my comrades die."

"We'll see about that." said none other than Zabuza who was now standing in the middle of all three of them with his massive blade held in a reverse grip and a grin so large you could see it through his bandages.

"It's over!" yelled Zabuza swinging the huge sword aiming to cut them all in half and his first target was going to be Naruto.

'I won't die today.' thought Naruto as he suddenly did a front flip and for a moment it looked as if the blade was going to pass right under him and continue on to his Sasuke.

Zabuza grinned thinking he would just swing around one more time and get the kid when he landed. However this plan was proven futile when a loud clang was heard and Zabuza's sword was stopped. Kakashi's eyes widened when he looked and saw that Naruto had unsheathed his own katana in midair and stabbed it through the hole in Zabuza's blade into the ground. Naruto managed to then twist his body, while still holding onto his katana, and planted his foot in Zabuza's neck with so much force that it broke.

Sadly to everyone's surprise it was just a simple Mizu Bunshin and the real one appeared behind Kakashi and cut him cleanly in half. Luckily Kakashi had also swapped himself with a Mizu Bunshin and was now standing behind Zabuza with a kunai to his neck.

"I'm impressed Kakashi-san. Back then when you said that you wouldn't let your comrades die you switched yourself with a Mizu Bunshin and used it to draw my attention. Nice plan but…(the Zabuza in front of Kakashi turns into water) I'm also not that easy." said Zabuza who was now behind Kakashi with his cleaver already in mid swing.

'Shit!' thought Kakashi who was hit in the side by the flat part of the blade instead of the cutting part, which sent him, flying out further into the water.

The moment Kakashi resurfaced something felt off. It was as if the water was heavier than it should be but that could only mean one thing!

"Got you now Suirou no Jutsu!" yelled Zabuza who blurred through hand signs and before Kakashi could react a sphere of water enclosed itself around Kakashi, with Zabuza's hand on it, preventing him from escaping.

"I'll finish you later Kakashi-san but for now I think I'll get rid of those annoying kids that want to play Shinobi." said Zabuza before making another Mizu Bunshin that began to chuckle darkly.

"Look at you kids wearing those forehead protectors and acting like real Shinobi. It makes me sick that your village considers you Shinobi just because you can do simple jutsu. Once you're good enough to be listed in my handbook then and only then you should be called Shinobi!" yelled Zabuza who blurred out of existence and the next thing the three Genin knew Natsuki was send flying back and Zabuza was stepping on her fallen forehead protector.

Luckily Sasuke managed to react in time and caught Natsumi just before she hit the ground. Meanwhile Naruto glared at the Demon in front of him with eyes colder than ice itself yet the anger in them burned hotter than the deepest pits of Hell. Zabuza watched the kid intently knowing he would be the strongest not including Kakashi and he learned long ago that if a Jonin gets careless then even a Genin could kill him. As he watched the Genin he could have sworn he heard him say something but their distance apart made it had for Zabuza to hear him.

"You say something kid?" asked Zabuza but when he looked into Naruto's eyes he saw the eyes of someone who had already taken more than one life.

"I said that if you touch Natsumi-chan again I'll kill you." said Naruto in a deadly calm voice but that simple statement made the girl's eyes widen as if she had heard it before.

(Flashback: The night they were kidnaped)

Naruto stood in-between the Iwagakure Jonin who had taken Natsumi and himself away from their home and family. Held firmly in his hands was a long stick and in Naruto's eyes wasn't fear but anger.

"If you touch Natsumi-chan again I'll kill you!"

(Flashback: End)

"Run now you can't beat him! This fight was over the moment I was caught now run and protect Tazuna-san!" yelled Kakashi seeing as he didn't want to watch his own sensei's children die in front of his eyes nor did he want Sasuke to die.

"Tazuna-san?" asked Naruto while Sasuke and Natsumi both got ready to fight the over whelming opponent known as Zabuza Momochi.

"Well I got you kids into this mess so I'm not gonna say I want to leave and make you ditch your sensei. So go ahead and fight as much as you want." said Tazuna while giving them a lazy grin and a thumbs up.

All three Genin grinned in anticipation for the coming battle and it seemed to put both Kakashi and Zabuza on edge. Suddenly Naruto and Sasuke charged forward with their respective weapons drawn and in a mirrored motion slashed at the clone of Zabuza but he managed to bring down his own just in time to block it. The Mizu Bunshin quickly knocked both male Genin back and was on them in an instant with the cleaver held high above his head in an attempt to cut Sasuke in half.

"Naruto-san!" yelled Sasuke with a grin and in an instant Naruto came flying from Sasuke's right side and kicked the flat part of the cleaver, with both feet, sending it to the side of its target. Seeing as the clone was carrying too much momentum he couldn't stop the sudden kick that was aimed at him by Sasuke.

"Damn kids I'll admit your better than average but this fight was over the moment you chose to stay and fight!" yelled the clone who picked himself up off the ground, with his sword clenched in his right hand, and once again charged at the two Genin.

'Wait two where's the third?' thought the clone before he suddenly felt pain erupt from his stomach and when he looked down he found a kunai sticking out of his stomach but his eyes widened when he saw there was an explosive tag attached to it.

"Boom bitch!" yelled Natsumi from the trees, where she had hid herself to stay out of the line of fire, while she made a single hand sign that sealed the clone's fate.

"Ah shit." those words were followed by an explosion almost twice the size of a normal explosive tag.

Once the smoke cleared it revealed a small burned crater in the ground where the clone use to me. All three Genin once again stood together with their target once again Zabuza Momochi who had a grin on his face.

"Well what do you know maybe in a few years you could be a challenge for me." taunted Zabuza before Sasuke and Natsumi pulled out two more handfuls of kunai with exploding tags on each and every one of them.

'They wouldn't! That much fire power would kill be AND Kakashi-san!' thought Zabuza believing it was all just a bluff.

"Alright let's start phase two." said Naruto while sheathing his sword once again but got into a position that made him look as if he was about to charge Zabuza.

"Right!" yelled both his teammates before they used all their strength and threw all twenty explosive kunai right at their sensei and enemy.

Kakashi and Zabuza's eyes widened dramatically when they saw their death coming at them. Now what really confused them was that the moment the kunai were launched Naruto took off at high speeds that Kakashi had never seen before. At the speed he was going Naruto would reach them a split second before the kunai would. At this point Zabuza realized that Naruto planned to sever his arm that was connected to the water prison and escape so the kunai could finish him off. Fuck that shit!

Quickly disconnecting his connection to the jutsu Zabuza jumped out of the way and hoped that the blast wouldn't hit him. However after a few seconds of waiting Zabuza looked out from behind the tree he planned to use for cover and found Naruto helping Kakashi up and twenty normal kunai floating in the water with no explosive tags. Instead written on them was what looked to be the price tag with drawings around it to make it look like an explosive tags.

'Those little fucks!' thought Zabuza just before he felt four different blades on each of his most vital spots.

"Checkmate."

Ok I know that the three may have seemed a little overpowered in this chapter but that's all because they were mindfucking Zabuza and implying small amounts of Genjutsu to make it appear like they had a sudden leap in power. so review!


	4. Secrete revealed from the past

"Checkmate." said Kakashi as he and his students had four blades on Zabuza's heart, neck, spine, and lungs.

"Tell me Kakashi-san can you see the future with that Sharingan of yours?" asked Zabuza while his cold and merciless eyes connected with Kakashi's mix-matched ones.

"Yes Zabuza-san and what I see is your death!" said Kakashi who was about to slit the demon's throat only for two Senbon to suddenly pierce his neck killing him instantly.

All of Team 7 turned to find a female looking Shinobi standing on the middle branch of a nearby tree. The woman wore an ANBU style mask but it had a Kirigakure symbol on its forehead and a red wave design. She wore a pined striped Kirigakure outfit, with a green haori, and a brown sash around her waist to keep the haori closed. The woman was around 5'8 just a few inches taller than Naruto himself but that is, most likely, because she was older than he was.

"Hehe you're right Shinobi-san his future was death." said the woman in the most angelic voice Naruto had ever heard.

While never breaking his eye contact with the new arrival Kakashi knelt down to feel for a pulse. Much to his relief Kakashi felt no pulse so his Genin were safe at last from the deadly enemy. Now the question was had they just replaced one enemy with another?

"Thank you very much Shinobi-san and Samurai-san. I have been searching for an opportunity to kill Zabuza-san for quite some time." said the woman, in a truly grateful voice, while bowing to the people in front of her.

"From your mask you must be a Kirigakure Hunter-nin?" asked Kakashi in an even tone.

"Yes I was sent out almost one year ago to dispose of Zabuza Momochi and up until now I have been unable to get close enough without risking my life. Now that he is dead I must dispose of the body so if you will excuse me." said the woman who suddenly appeared in the middle of all four of them and knelt down to pick up Zabuza's dead body.

"Not so fast Hunter-san." said Naruto in a, somewhat, tired voice while he quickly but the blade of his sword to the woman's neck.

To her credit the woman didn't so much as even flinch when she felt the razor sharp blade press up against the smooth flesh of her neck. For the split second that there was still calmness, both Naruto and the woman studied each other on an amazing level. Naruto noted how, despite her calmness, the woman's muscles tightened and were ready for any kind of hostile action. The woman on the other hand noted, that despite how tired he was, Naruto's stance was unmoving and his grip on his sword never changed no matter if he was simply holding the sword or attacking.

"Naruto-san/Oniisama!" yelled his two teammates and sensei in complete and utter shock.

"Naruto-san she isn't an enemy so please stay your blade." said Kakashi not wanting to turn this into an international incident that would in turn an more fuel to the fire that was waiting to spark another war.

"Kakashi-sensei you told us to look underneath the underneath when it comes to all things. If this truly is a Hunter-nin then she would have no issue in allowing us to remove Zabuza-san's head before destroying the body." said Naruto while the woman on the business end of Naruto's katana instantly formed a single hand sign and vanished with Zabuza's body.

However just before she managed to escape Naruto used his remaining strength to try to slice open her throat. He failed in doing this but succeeded in making a small cut on her throat. The cut may not be lethal to her but it would leave a scar. A scar that would allow Naruto to identify her if they were to ever meet again. Now while Naruto had been the one with the most stamina, not including Kakashi, he was the one that did the most during their fight with Zabuza.

"I can't stay conscious any longer." said Naruto moments before passing out but before his body could hit the ground Kakashi caught him.

"Tazuna-san my students and myself need rest so please lead us to your home." said Kakashi while lowering his headband so that it once again covered his Sharingan eye.

"Yea were about twenty minutes away." said Tazuna who took one look at the two conscious Genin and saw that they were on their last leg.

Kakashi nodded while holding Naruto over his should and motioned for Natsumi to pick up her brother's katana. Natsumi nodded and walked over to the weapon of the Samurai and carefully picked it up before taking the sheath from Naruto's sash and reuniting the two. After about fifteen to twenty minutes they made it to Tazuna's house and were greeted by his daughter Tsunami. The moment Tsunami saw the state her father's protection was in she quickly made resting spots for each of them and a small bed for Naruto to sleep on.

Tsunami was the twenty-nine year old daughter of Tazuna and despite giving birth she had an amazing figure. Tsunami was around 5'2 and weighs around 100 pounds give or take. She has pitch-black hair, much like most people in their world, and a pair of dark green eyes. Tsunami often wore a pink shirt with a red trip and a dark blue skirt that went down to her ankles. She was often described by others as obliging and obsessed with "prettiness"

"Is he going to be alright?" Tsunami asked as she sat down on the ground next to Naruto's bed.

"Yep my Oniisama won't let something like this keep him down." said Natsumi in a matter-oh-fact tone while Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Tsunami-chan you should've seen them! While Kakashi-san was trapped by that other guy these three Genin beat him like it was nothing!" a very enthusiastic Tazuna said while he took a large gulp of his sake showing that he was most likely drunk.

"Well I'm just glad you made it back alive. Now you all rest while I make us dinner." said Tsunami in a cheery tone as she stood up and walked out of the room.

"Wake up soon Oniisama." Natsumi said before falling asleep along with Sasuke while Kakashi forced himself to stay awake just in case something happened.

(Next day 10:00a.m.)

The first thing the eldest Namikaze child noticed when he woke up was the lack of katana that was always with him. Naruto didn't remember sealing it away but if it wasn't on his person then where was it? They had better not of just left his sword behind when he passed out or there would be hell to pay! Naruto didn't waste any time standing but it was rather hard for him to move considering how stiff his muscles were.

Naruto silently scanned the room he was currently in and found it completely empty accept for his missing katana leaning up against the far wall. Without so much as making a sound Naruto walked over and picked up his katana before putting it in its rightful place which as his sash. Taking a deep breath Naruto tried to relax his stiff body and after a few minutes of repeating the same process, he could move properly.

'Time to go see what I missed.' thought Naruto before he opened the room's door and went to find his teammates.

Naruto's acute sense of hearing picked up the sound of one or two people walking around in the next room. Not wanting to be rude Naruto walked into the room and saw a woman he had never met before and a child sitting at a table eating food.

"Oh Naruto-san I'm glad to see you're awake. Your team is down at the bridge helping out if you want to go down and help." said Tsunami while she worked on making food for when they got back from work.

"No seeing as this is most likely Tazuna's house you are likely related to him and as such a potential target. It would be best I remain here and guard you while my team guards Tazuna." said Naruto but in reality he was just really hungry and whatever Tsunami was cooking it smelled great.

"Oh I completely forgot to introduce myself. I'm Tsunami and this is my son Inari-chan." said Tsunami while motioning for Naruto to take a seat at the table next to the small child.

"It's nice to meet you Tsunami-san Inari-chan." said Naruto who was beginning to grow annoyed with the look Inari was sending his way.

Naruto sat there patently, almost like a stone statue, and waited for the food that Tsunami was preparing to be ready. Naruto had no doubt that Natsumi would be mad at him for taking the easy job but with how tired he was currently he would be useless in a real fight. Ok that's it the way Inari was glaring at him was **really** irritating the Hell out of him.

"It's rude to glare at people Inari-san." Naruto said hiding his irritation like a master.

"You're going to die." spat Inari why trying to burn a hold through Naruto's head with the glare he was sending the Genin.

"I was unaware you could see into the future Inari-san." Naruto said with sarcasm in his tone.

"There's no way you guys could win against Gato! You'll die just like everyone else that stands up to him!" Inari suddenly yelled before running away from his seat at the table leaving behind a confused Naruto and a sad looking Tsunami.

"I'm sorry about him Naruto-san. Inari-chan hasn't been the same since my late husband Kaiza-san died. Kaiza-san stood up to Gato when he first began to take over our country but Gato killed him in front of the entire town just to make an example. Inari-chan witnessed it himself." said Tsunami while she tried to wipe away the tears that were starting to form.

"If he died trying to protect what was close to him then it was a good death. Inari-san should be proud to have someone so brave in his life." said Naruto trying to remember that Shinobi were known for trying to save themselves even if it meant abandoning their friends.

Naruto may have grown up in a Shinobi village but he never liked the way they operated. How they taught to attack when their enemy's back was turned, and not fight them head on like equals. Naruto had developed a sense of honor that he modeled after true warriors. The Samurai would never kidnap children just because they had a special ability. There code was strict but it would only serve to make them stronger because if you could survive in this world and keep your honor intact them you truly were strong. They were the ones Naruto modeled himself after not the Shinobi.

"Never thought I would hear a Shinobi talk about a good death." said none other than Tazuna as he walked through the front door with the rest of Naruto's team right behind him.

"Oniisama you're awake!" yelled Natsumi forgetting what Naruto told her about being too loud but a small glare later and she remembered.

"Natsumi-chan Sasuke-san Kakashi-sensei." greeted Naruto without missing a beat.

"Good to see you back on your feet Naruto-san" said Kakashi with an eye-smile.

"Naruto-san I overheard your talk with Tsunami-chan. Why do you think Kaiza-san had a good death?" asked Tazuna.

"He had no training in Shinobi arts or even basic training yet he stood up to a tyrant to protect what he loved. He even died for it in the end yet from what I understand even then he never abandoned his honor." said Naruto and for a split second Tazuna gained a sober look.

"Naruto-san I want to show you something." said Tazuna in a strangely calm voice while he turned around and proceeded to walk out of the house.

Naruto got up a moment later and followed the old bridge builder. They walked in silence for a majority of the trip but as to where they were going Naruto had no idea. During the trip they wandered into the surrounding forest and after an hour of walking they found themselves at the base of a massive tree.

"Naruto-san tell me what you know of the Samurai's history."

"They were once the pinnacle of what a warrior could become in the Elemental Nations. However, the leaders of various nations wanted people killed without it becoming public knowledge. Soon enough the Samurai were replaced by the Shinobi and now the only remaining Samurai are in the land of Iron." said Naruto while Tazuna listened intently.

"Indeed Naruto-san and as you must know when a Samurai loses in battle but survives he has lost his honor. The only way for a Samurai to prevent the loss of Honor in battle is by committing the act of seppuku and killing themselves. Some Samurai lose their nerve to do this Naruto-san and flee. They flee to all sides of the known world even to the land of Waves. They might even start a family and try to forget their disgrace but no matter what it would still haunt them." said Tazuna while Naruto eyes widened when he realized what this old man was implying.

"Tazuna-san are you saying you were a…" began Naruto while Tazuna placed his hand on the side of the tree and a moment later a hatch opened to reveal dark red Samurai armor.

"Yes Naruto-san I was once a Samurai."

End of chapter four so please review


	5. The choice

"Yes Naruto-san I was once a Samurai." Tazuna said while the look in his eyes showed he had indeed been through many battles.

"It is an honor to meet someone of your caliber." said Naruto as he bowed to the once great warrior that stood in front of him.

"No I'm no longer the strong Samurai I once was in my youth. In fact, this is the first time I've come back to this spot in the last thirty years. It's because of you Naruto-san that I decided to come back to the place where I abandoned the code I swore my life to uphold." said Tazuna placing his hands on Naruto's shoulders to bring him up from his bowing position.

Tazuna motioned Naruto to come closer to the tree that held his old armor. Despite it not being worn in the last thirty years the armor looked to be very well preserved. The KABUTO and SHIKORO had very small cracks in them from battle while the rest of the armor just looked worn from age. Naruto glanced up at Tazuna as if asking if he could inspect it further to which he received a small nod.

Naruto slowly reached out with his right hand and ran it across the, smooth metal of the, DO. For a split second, Naruto could have sworn he felt a calming energy flow from the armor into his own body. From what Naruto remembered, current Samurai no longer wear this kind of armor into battle. Instead, they have grown more modern and have adapted to fight Shinobi. They have even abandoned some of their own code because there as so few of them left.

"Naruto-san the Samurai are a dying breed in the modern world. Those that don't die in combat against the Shinobi end up abandoning their honor and become Shinobi themselves. While this world has never been perfect the Samurai only ever fought for peace but even since the first group of Shinobi were formed we have had three Great Wars." said Tazuna as he placed his hand on the Genin's shoulder drawing the blonds attention from the armor to its previous owner.

"What're you trying to say Tazuna-san?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto-san I see in you a way for the Samurai to come back to the Elemental Nations. You would rather fight your enemy face to face than stab them in the back. Please use my knowledge I beg you." said Tazuna and this time it was he who bowed before Naruto.

"Tazuna-san this is a very hard decision for me to make." whispered Naruto trying to think about what his family's reaction would be to him leaving the Shinobi way of life to become a Samurai.

"Why?"

"My parents they aren't just Shinobi like my sister and myself. My father is the Hokage of Konohagakure and my mother is the clan head of what's left of the Uzumaki clan. If I were to leave and become a Samurai I would be crushing their dreams of me taking after them." explained Naruto while Tazuna stood back up and gave Naruto an understanding look.

"I see this is a very hard decision for you Naruto-san. How about we agree that the option is left open until the end of your mission." offered Tazuna.

"Agreed now we should get back to the house before Kakashi and the others begin to worry about us." said Naruto as he closed the secret compartment in the tree trunk and once again sealed away the armor.

Once they returned to the house Kakashi informed them that he was going to spend the next week training them just in case Gato hired even more Shinobi to go after Tazuna. On day one, Kakashi tested their chakra levels and control. Day 2 had been spent with Kakashi teaching them each a way to improve their chakra control that suited each of them. Day three through five was spent doing chakra control and learning two more abilities they could apply their chakra to. The first had been tree walking while the second had been water walking.

Finally, day six Naruto decided to spend his training time alone so he could practice his Kenjutsu. Normally he would only be at it for three or four hours a day but for some reason he had much more energy. Naruto didn't want to waist his new amount of stamina so he continued training into the next day.

"You'll catch a cold sleeping in a place like this." said a strangely familiar angelic voice that brought Naruto out of his sleep.

Naruto's eyes opened to find a beautiful young woman sitting in front of him on the ground while he rested up against a tree. Naruto noted the girl's waist length black hair and deep brown eyes. The girl wore a pink sleeveless dress with a swirl design on it. Her skin was very pale but it only seemed to make her even more attractive in Naruto's eyes. Finally around her neck was what looked to be a black collar.

"Thank you for waking me I wasn't aware I had slept for such a long time." said Naruto as he stood up and held out a hand to help the girl up.

"It's was my pleasure." said the girl as she allowed a small smile to grace her lips.

"I am however wondering why someone such as yourself is out here alone?" asked Naruto while adjusting his Katana ever so slightly.

"Oh well a friend of mine is hurt so I came out here to pick herbs and help him get better."

"Then I will assist you."

"Oh you don't have to and besides you said you still had training to do." she said but for some reason she just seemed so familiar to Naruto.

"I have time. So what kind of herbs are you looking for?"

Together Naruto and the mysterious girl searched the forest for any kind a specific kind of herb that she needed. Apparently her friend had been injured during a fight and she wanted to help him get better. All the while they were talking Naruto felt extremely on edge and constantly felt like she would suddenly attack him.

"Um if you don't mind me asking why were you training Shinobi-san?" asked the girl while they scanned the ground for the very allusive plant.

"To protect my sister from anyone that would try and hurt her. In my family she is very special and even thought she receives most of the attention from our parents she is still quite dear to me." said Naruto even though he hated it when his parents only saw Natsumi's accomplishments.

"Then you will become the strongest person ever if you train like that. As long as you have someone precious to you that you are willing to protect with your life then you can become truly strong." said the girl almost as if she was remembering something that happened to her in her past.

After about ten more minutes the girl said that she found what she was looking for and when they went their separate ways she said they should meet up again sometime. The girl also said her name was Haku and even tried to convince Naruto that she was really a boy. Not wanting to be rude Naruto accepted her lie but once she was out of hearing range, he said.

"I call bullshit."

Once Naruto returned to Tazuna's house he rested and regained his energy that he spent training the previous night. While everyone was inside Naruto remained outside to meditate so he could have a clear mind the next day. By the time he was done he had missed dinner but luckily for him Tsunami had extras and happily heated some up for him. He then went to sleep and prepared himself for another day.

(Next Morning)

Naruto mentally cursed when he realized he had over slept and was very irritated that his team had just let him sleep in. Suddenly Naruto felt as if something was wrong and just to confirm his suspicion he heard Tsunami scream in fright from the first floor. Naruto would out of bed in a blur and when he arrived down stairs he saw two men surrounding Tsunami. The smaller one of the two was keeping an eye one Tsunami while the other was slowly drawing his sword to kill the shocked Inari.

"No if you touch him I'll bite my tongue and kill myself." said Tsunami hoping it would cause them to spare Inari but the taller man didn't seem to care all that much.

"It don't matter if your dead we just need Tazuna to think you're alive. Brother kill the little Gaki." said the shorter man and just when the man swung down at Inari his sword was stopped.

Naruto now stood in-between Inari and the man who was about to kill him. Blocking the taller man's sword was Naruto's own katana and the look on Naruto's face was filled with a cold anger. Naruto couldn't believe that these men would sink so low as to attack a child just for the hell of it. It was right then and there Naruto made his decision about weather not he would become a Samurai. A Shinobi would never do what he is doing and they might even do the same thing. So instead he would become a Samurai and protect those that needed to be protected and kill those that deserved to be killed.

"If you so much as make a single cut on either of them I'll kill you."

ok I couldn't sleep with this chapter running through my head so I said "screw it!" and now here it is so please review!


	6. Fight Blind

Zori and Waraji were two wannabe Samurai who were employed by Gato to do his dirty work. Both men enjoyed the rush that killing others gave them to the point everyone thought they got off on it. Both men had once been Samurai in training but like other wannabe Samurai, they abandoned their honor for pleasure. Despite not being real Samurai, both men were very skilled with a katana and it would be a mistake to underestimate them.

"Shinguru katto!" yelled Naruto who seemed to charge right at the two Samurai but half way there he blurred out of existence.

Zor and Waraji looked around for the blond haired Samurai and when then did find him he swung his blade to clean off the crimson blood before slowly sheathing his katana. Naruto paused for a small moment just short of fully sheathing his sword and after a second a click was heard and Naruto's two opponents fell down with their heads falling from their bodies. Naruto had a completely calm look on his face despite the fact that he just killed two men before Tsunami and Inari could even blink.

"Inari-san protect Tsunami-san until I return." said Naruto, ignoring the pain his body was in, before jumping into the trees and raced towards the bridge.

What Naruto just found out was the Shinguru katto put a large amount of strain on his body so to correct this he would need to do more physical training. Meanwhile Tsunami could have sworn she saw an older man in Naruto's place in dark red armor but maybe it was just the adrenalin. Inari could have sworn he saw his stepfather in Naruto's place and while Naruto's eyes were usually cold, they held the same unrelenting will.

As Naruto raced through the forest he could feel a sudden spike in chakra and the air around him grow cooler. Judging from the time in which both occurred Naruto concluded that his team's new enemy could have some type of Jutsu related to either wind or possibly ice. Both of which would be bad for his team.

(At the Bridge)

Kakashi had been in many situations where it was going to be a shit outcome no matter what he did. This was one of those situations and he really wished he had his full team at the moment because their opponent was once again Zabuza Momochi. Apparently, the Hunter Shinobi had been Zabuza's partner and had only put Zabuza in a death like state to escape and fight another day.

So Kakashi was busy fighting Zabuza, Sasuke was fighting the Hunter, and Natsumi was guarding Tazuna. It also didn't help that they could hear Sasuke yelling in pain as the Hunter bombarded him with hundreds of ice needles. Just being near Natsumi, anyone could tell she was struggling to hold herself back and obey her orders.

'Damnit! Damnit! DAMNIT!' Natsumi screamed in her head but snapped to reality when Tazuna loudly cleared his throat.

"Go save your friend I'll be fine for a little bit." said Tazuna and without a second thought Natsumi charged the dome of Ice mirrors while sending a Kunai right at it to make an entrance.

However this Kunai was caught by none other than the masked Shinobi who was half way immerged from the ice mirror. Just as the Hunter was about to fully emerge from the ice mirror they all felt a large chakra source coming their direction at high speeds. Judging by Zabuza's pause it wasn't another one of his but at the speed it was going it would be here in a matter of seconds.

True enough out of the trees came Naruto, who took no time to pause, before going right for the Hunter's neck aiming to finish what he started the first time they met.

"This time when I go for your neck I'm going to take your head." said Naruto as his katana began to cut into the three ice Senbon she held between her fingers.

'Damn not this kid again!' thought Zabuza before throwing multiple Shuriken at Naruto hoping to take him out at least.

However, his shuriken were intercepted but not by any of the Genin instead it was by none other than the Hunter. To Naruto this was a sign that the woman understood what it meant to fight someone one on one just to prove yourself. He could admire that.

"Haku-san what is this?" asked Zabuza who was surprised at the girl's intervention considering the situation they were in.

"Zabuza-sama I wish to fight him my way." said the Hunter who was now revealed to be Haku.

"So that was you yesterday that I helped in the forest. You know for a deadly Shinobi who is just supposed to be a killing machine you aren't very good at your job." said Naruto as he jumped back a few yards to get some distance from his enemy.

"Indeed Naruto-san I don't wish to kill you at all….However, I will do what must be done to protect Zabuza-sama even if it means throwing my life away." said Haku as she slowly reached up and pulled of her mask to show the beauty that lay beneath the cold Shinobi exterior.

"And I will do what I must to protect my allies." said Naruto while both of them prepared for their first attack.

"So then no regrets?"

"None"

With the final word spoken both Shinobi and Samurai vanished in a blur of speed that was almost insane. Now what they didn't know was Haku was using her full speed while Naruto was being forced to pump chakra into his legs just to keep up. While Naruto fought Haku Natsumi managed to sneak inside the ice mirrors and get Sasuke out so he wouldn't be caught in the cross fire.

"Looks like I wright about that kid being the strongest besides you Kakashi-san. Not even I can keep up with Haku-san." said Zabuza as he held his massive blade with both hands and also prepared for his first attack.

"You'll find were all full of surprises." said Kakashi before they also lunged at each other.

(Naruto v.s. Haku)

Both fighters excelled when it came to high speed attacks but when one's speed is equal to their opponent it then comes down to strength. Haku was no push over when it came to fighting because she already managed to plant several Senbon in multiple parts of his body. She also seemed to be aiming for none vital parts or points that would knock him out. Naruto on the other hand managed to land small cuts on her body but her speed always allowed her to dodge at the last minute. He did however manage to land a decent cut across her stomach but it would only slow her down slightly.

"You are skilled for one so new to this Shinobi life Naruto-san." said Haku as she threw several more Senbon at Naruto.

"That's because I'm not fighting you as a Shinobi. I'm fighting you as a Samurai!" yelled Naruto as he cut through each Senbon while charging right at her.

Haku saw him coming and instantly began to form hand signs to make more ice mirrors and escape but she never got the chance to finish. Right when she got half way through the required hand signs Naruto sheathed his sword, but still had his hand on it, and began to move faster. Haku knew she would never finish in time but she had no time to switch the chakra from her Jutsu to her legs to get away. Just then Haku saw Natsumi come out from behind her about to slit her throat with a kunai like a good Shinobi.

'I'm sorry Zabuza-sama.' thought Haku only to feel Naruto's blade glide right past her neck and clang with some other metal object.

Haku's eyes widened when she saw Naruto had blocked Natsumi's kunai before it could even reach her throat. Naruto now stood in front of her, with his bangs shadowing his eyes, and a thin frown on his face.

"Oniisama?" asked Natsumi who was shocked that her brother saved their enemy.

"Stay out of this." said Naruto flicking his wrist but it managed to knocked his younger sister back.

"Why did you stop her?" asked Haku while Naruto sheathed his katana and took several steps back so they could begin again.

"Because you are my fight Haku-san and it would be an insult if you died from being attacked from behind. You deserve a straightforward fight." said Naruto as he pulled out some of the Senbon that were irritating him while he fought.

All Haku could do was nod before they both sprung back into action and this time both of them weren't aiming for non-vital parts. Now even Haku was aiming to pierce Naruto's heart with her ice Senbon because anything else would be an insult to the both of the,

(Kakashi v.s. Zabuza)

The two veteran Shinobi clashed once again trying to overpower each other with everything they had. Both Zabuza and Kakashi learned why the other was so dangerous in battle because both of them were badly injured.

"Looks like I'll have to use my Sharingan." said Kakashi while he reached for his headband that kept the Uchiha eye covered.

Zabuza knew that Kakashi was even more dangerous with his Sharingan and in their last fight it was only chance that he caught the Konohagakure Jonin. So Zabuza charged Kakashi with chakra pumping into his legs and mid-way there he pulled own his own special Kunai. Then they collided.

Blood slowly dripped from inbetween the two Shinobi making Natsumi think Zabuza had succeeded but this was not fully the case. Kakashi managed to move his right hand into place just in time to block the Kunai from hitting his heart.

"Hehehe a Shinobi's most powerful technique shouldn't be showed to their opponent over and over." taunted Zabuza.

"You should be honored. You're the only person to see my Sharingan twice but sadly for you there won't be a third time."

"You're right because I'm going to rip that eye right out of your skull. Kirigakure no Jutsu!" yelled Zabuza as the light mist around them turned so dense you could hardly see a few feet in front of you.

(Naruto v.s. Haku)

"Looks like we will now have to fight without the use of our eyes Naruto-kun." said Haku who had grown accustom to fighting in such dense mist.

"So it appears."

Well end of Chapter 6 so review!


	7. The Kill

Naruto has never had the misfortune of being forced to fight where his eyes are useless. Haku on the other hand was just as dangerous in the mist as she was without it. Apparently, Zabuza thought fighting Kakashi in the mist would be fun but in only proved to put Naruto at a disadvantage. Now the blond Samurai had several more Senbon lodged in his body and this time they had hit vital areas so he couldn't just pull them out.

'Damn Shinobi.' thought Naruto as he swung his katana in the direction he thought he heard Haku in.

What Naruto didn't realize was he nearly took off the girl's head. While Haku may know how to fight without the use of her eyes, Naruto's reflexes were so impressive that half of her attacks never got through. Haku moved as quietly as she could, out of Naruto's range, before forming hand signs to launch a jutsu at him.

"Sensatsu Suishou." whispered Haku as she formed the final sign and the mist around them formed into a thousand floating water needles.

Since Haku used the mist around them to create the jutsu it allowed for Naruto's vision to extend by several feet. It was only when the jutsu was at its peak that Naruto was able to spot Haku and he wasted no time in charging right at her. This was proven to be a mistake because not only could Haku control the direction the needles were going but she could also control the speed. In this instance the target was Naruto and the speed was as fast as they could go. Naruto roared in pain as hundreds of needles ripped into his body nearly killing him.

"Damn it." said Naruto as he lay on the cold stone that made up the bridge.

Naruto knew he didn't have enough strength to even stand let alone fight anymore. He could feel his life slowly fading like a candle about to be blown out by the wind. His eyes were slowly starting to close not having the strength to even keep them open and his vision grew black.

Haku cautiously walked towards Naruto's down form not knowing if it was a trap but with the amount of needles, he had in his body, he should be dead or almost dead. Ironically this would be the first life she had ever taken in her time with Zabuza. The first had been her father, after he killed her mother, and an entire mob that was with him. Despite them being enemies Haku couldn't help but feel sadness for killing him.

"Oniisama!" screamed Natsumi the moment she saw her brother on the ground and possibly dead.

Never before in her entire life had Natsumi felt such anger. Suddenly, as if to express the anger, dark orange chakra erupted around her so powerful that in blew away most of the mist. Natsumi could feel her blood boiling the longer she looked at her brother's killer. What Natsumi didn't know was that she had just tapped into the chakra of the very beast that was sealed inside of her.

"I'll kill you!" Natsumi yelled before she charged at Haku with claw like hands ripping up the stone as she ran.

Haku barley had enough time to turn around much less guard against Natsumi's attack. Haku could have sworn she heard half of her own ribs break the moment Natsumi landed her fist hit. Natsumi's punch felt like being hit by a sledgehammer and if just to prove how accurate it was three of Haku's ribs snapped like twigs.

Now what none of them noticed was the small amount of demonic chakra that was being absorbed by Naruto's body. Because Natsumi and Naruto were born while Kushina still had the Kyuubi inside of her the two babies biology changed just enough so it could handle such fowl chakra better than anyone else. Now because Naruto was so close to the Kyuubi's chakra his body was slowly beginning to heal itself.

Meanwhile both Kakashi and Zabuza stopped their own fight the moment Natsumi unleashed the vile chakra. At first Kakashi thought the seal had broken completely, and was about to call in Minato, but realized that this wasn't as much power as that night so the seal was still intact.

"Sorry Zabuza-san I know this isn't your style but because neither of us have time to waste lets end the fun." said Kakashi as he flipped out a scroll and unraveled it only to smear some of his blood across the countless seals it held.

"Hm sounds interesting. What can you do in this situation Kakashi Hatake? Show me!" yelled Zabuza from somewhere in the mist.

(Naruto first person)

I can't move. Why won't my body move? This pain coursing through my body won't let me move! My wounds are healing? Natsumi-chan is fighting Haku-san when I told her it was my fight? No she thinks I'm dead. Am I dead?

(Third person)

Haku had never been beaten this bad in her entire life. This girl that had such vile chakra had proven just how powerful her bond was with her brother. She would kill Haku for killing her brother and would do it in the most painful way possible if she could. That's when Haku realized it. Today was the day she would die.

"Die!" yelled Natsumi as she blurred right in front of Haku, with a kunai in hand, and was about to stab Haku right through the heart.

Just as Natsumi was about to kill the woman who murdered her own brother a hand shot out from nowhere and caught her just before the Kunai could pierce Haku's flesh. Slowly the dark orange chakra that had surrounded Natsumi began to flow into the person's hand. Both girls eyes widened when they found an alive Naruto standing there, stopping Haku, while the needles in his body fell out and his wounds healed slowly.

"Oniisama." whispered Natsumi as her anger seemed to vanish and was replaced by relief.

"Thank you for allowing me time to catch my breath Natsumi-chan. I'll take over from here." said Naruto while the last of his wounds healed.

"You should be dead Naruto-kun. I pierced your heart in at least three different locations." said Haku as Naruto moved between his sister and his opponent.

"I don't know how but I barley have enough energy left to stand." said Naruto who was having to use his sword to keep himself up.

"Yes let us finish this with one last attack." said Haku as she took several, and painful, steps away from Naruto.

Both Shinobi and Samurai conjured up the last of their strength and chakra for their last attack. At the same time they charged each other with then intent to run the other through. Natsumi watched as the two collided and when blood shot into the air her eyes widened!

(With Kakashi and Zabuza)

"Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu." said Kakashi as he slammed his bloody hand down on the ground releasing one of his final attacks.

From Zabuza's position he didn't see the point in Kakashi doing a jutsu when he had no idea where his target was in the first place. Well Zabuza thought this all the up till multiple dogs shot out of the ground and but into several parts of him. It was also at this instance that Zabuza loss control of his mist jutsu allowing it to slowly fade away. This revealed the army of mercenaries and the midget of a man that was in front of them.

"Well it looks like I was right after all. Zabuza is a baby demon."

Yes I know it's short and this story is coming to a close but not the story. I figured I would do one story for each Arc. So review!


	8. Samurai Again

"_I don't want a tool but I could always use a friend."_

_Naruto Namikaze_

"Well well look at what we have here. It turns out I was right to plan ahead after your first attempt on Tazuna-san failed Zabuza-san." said a short man in a fancy business suit, a pair of black sunglasses, and a cane that didn't look cheap either.

"Gato-san what are you doing here and what's up with all these men?" asked Zabuza who was still being help by Kakashi's dogs and was in a lot of pain.

"The plans changed my friend. Well really, I planned to betray you from the very beginning but now I get to watch you die. You see originally I was just going to let my friends here kill you and ransack the village but you see I came up with a more poetic way of killing you. See I took the opportunity to be a noble citizen of this country and inform your old village of your location. Now not only do you get to die but I get paid a great deal of money." said Gato while ten actual Hunter Shinobi appeared in front of Gato's army.

"Zabuza Momochi you are wanted for the attempted assignation of Mizukage-sama." said the leader of the group.

"Kakashi-san are fight is over I have no reason to kill Tazuna-san now." said Zabuza as Kakashi's dogs disappeared in a poof of smoke leaving a badly injured Zabuza to stand under his own strength.

"I let you kill me without a fight but only if I have your word that none of you will touch Haku-san." said Zabuza causing the group of Hunter's to glance at each other before laughing loudly.

"Mizukage-sama said to kill any that are with you so that includes the Kekkei Genkai trash that you have with you. In fact our other team member is dealing with her as we speak so now you should just worry about yourself." said the Hunter between laughs only to stop when they all heard the sound of a man yelling in pain.

(With Naruto and Haku a few minutes earlier)

"Yea let us finish this in one last attack." said Haku who was taking several, painful steps back to give the two of them room to prepare for their last attack.

Despite keeping a calm mask up Haku was in mind numbing pain from the beating Natsumi had given her and before when she and Naruto fought. Almost all of her ribs were either cracked or flat out broken. Perhaps her left arm was broken in two places from when Natsumi had slammed her into the ground and she was bleeding heavily from the cuts Naruto had given her.

Both Shinobi and Samurai charged up the rest of their available chakra and charged each other as fast as their weak legs could carry them. As they neared each other their eyes never separated and they both understood what they were about to do. Neither of them really wanted the other dead but right now, there was no way around it. That is until another figure seemed to appear and was about to strike them both down with a single blow the moment they clashed.

"Die trash!" yelled the figure, who turned out to be a real Hunter Shinobi from Kirigakure, just as he was about to bring a massive gauntlet covered hand down on both of them.

Just when it looked like Naruto and Haku still intended to run each other through, and get crushed by the man, they both switched their footing ever so slightly. Both had come so close to hitting each other than Naruto's katana and Haku's kunai actually glided across each other making a small amount of sparks. Whatever their target on each other was it was now their now enemy and he never stood a chance.

"You're in the way!" they both yelled as they glided past each other and used their momentum to, instead attack the Hunter.

Haku's sharp kunai tore through the man's flesh like a hot knife through butter while Naruto's katana removed the man's head in one powerful swing. Natsumi's eyes widened when she saw blood fly out of the man's body and into the air only to splash on the two fighters. Both Naruto and Haku stood there panting hard considering they just used the last of their energy on the now dead man so they had nothing left.

"Naruto-kun I'm glad I didn't have to kill you." said Haku before falling unconscious from chakra exhaustion while Naruto remained standing for just a few seconds longer.

"Natsumi-chan look after Haku-chan and heal her and Sasuke-san as much as you can. I feel tired." said Naruto before he to collapsed on the ground slipping into blissful unconsciousness.

(With Kakashi and Zabuza)

"Well what do ya know even close to death Haku-san and the gaki can take down one of you guys in a matter of seconds. I'm disappointed." said Zabuza while he used his one good arm to hold his executioner blade and damn was it heavy.

Even with himself and Kakashi at full strength, they couldn't take the mercenaries and Hunters at the same time. So if he was going to die he would at least give these guys the finger and go out laughing like a mad man.

"Oh and before you all die would you please tell me where that old man Tazuna-san is?" asked Gato and for the first time all the Shinobi that had been on the bridge couldn't find the old bridge builder.

"Natsumi-chan where's Tazuna-san?" asked Kakashi without taking his eyes off their enemy.

"He's right over the….re" said Natsumi gesturing over to where Tazuna had been when she had left him to fight Haku only now he was nowhere in sight.

"Well what do you know? That drunk old man ran away like a little girl just like it thought he would! Well after this bridge is trashed maybe I'll let him live. Well after getting my hands on that delicious looking daughter of his." said Gato only for the sound of wooden sandals hitting stone to catch their attention.

Walking along the finished end of the bridge was a lone figure with a large straw hat and a grey cloak covering most of their body. The figure slowly reached up to the knot that held the cloak on their body and slowly pulled it loose. As the cloak fell to the ground red Samurai armor could be found on the man along with a katana and a wakisash tied to their waist by a black sash.

"Who the hell are you?!" asked Gato while pointing his black cane at the stranger who was slowly reaching for their straw hat.

"I guess I must thank you Gato-san for putting me in such a situation as to build this bridge. If you hadn't done any of this then I never would have known what it was like to wear this armor again." said the person as they finally pulled off the straw had to reveal none other than Tazuna with a very stern look in his eyes the like of which only veteran warriors gain.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! You think that just because you dress up like that you can fight all these men?" asked Gato while laughing hysterically but his men were put on edge by the look Tazuna was sending them.

"I am Tazuna! I trained alongside Mifune the current leader of the Samurai. We trained in the ways of the most deadly Samurai Miyamoto Musashi!" yelled Tazuna as he gripped both his katana and wakisash and drew them both out so he was holding one in each hand.

"Kill them all!" yelled Tazuna as his own personal army charged forward along with the group of Kirigakure Hunters each having their own target.

"Kakashi-san you have enough strength to fight a couple green Hunters?" asked Zabuza as he found new respect for the man he was hired to kill.

"Yea why not?" asked Kakashi who popped a small chakra pull into his mouth so he could last just a while longer.

Both veteran Shinobi charged their would be killers while Tazuna ran right at the small army with a loud war cry. Just as the first mercenary reached Tazuna they all thought it would be over with one swing they were horribly mistaken.

"Tengoku no futatsu no burēdo!" yelled Tazuna the moment he got within striking distance of his first victim and when he did he struck.

Tazuna swung both swords in the same direction and the moment he did a massive shockwave sent nearly every man for hire on his ass or even off the bridge. Half the group could only gawk at the attack Tazuna used while the greedier half got right back up and charged him again this time thinking that if they all attacked him at once he would fall.

"Jigoku kara sen ken!" yelled Tazuna and this time when he swung his swords there was no shockwave only the sound of men dying as they slowly fell into pieces.

With a majority of his forces dead Gato tried to make a run for it but when he turned around Tazuna seemed to drop out of the air and land in front of him. The weight in which he landed actuall caused the concrete beneath him to crack ever so slightly. Tazuna held both his swords high above his head in such a way that they crossed to make an "X" formation.

"This is for Kaiza-san."

"Oh shi-AGH!"

Ok so since I'm currently Job hunting I will have some more time to work on this story so I might be able to update every other day or so. Now for this chapter I wanted to give Tazuna a little scene of being a pure badass and showing what he could do. Note Naruto won't learn Tazuna's two attacks namely because Tazuna believes they are too dangerous and will take them to his grave.


	9. The End? No way!

The first thing Naruto noticed when he woke up is he was no longer on cold concrete but in a soft bed with several bandages wrapped around his body. When he went to sit up pain shot through him like a bold of lightning making the blond Samurai ease himself back down onto the soft bed. Many questions assaulted his mind ranging from how his team was doing to what happened after he passed out.

"Ah Naruto-san good to see you're finally awake." said none other than Kakashi who came walking into his room with a noticeable limp and many bandages around his torso and arms.

"Kakashi-sensei you're not dead?" asked Naruto while Kakashi gave him a blank look of annoyance.

"That was a joke."

"Riiiight. Any way when you feel up to it come down stairs and get some food." said Kakashi as he turned around and walked out of the room missing the slight glare Naruto was sending him.

'He can't even bring me some food?' thought Naruto who struggled to climb out of bed.

Naruto found it much harder to stand with his body as injured as it was. So it seems that the demonic chakra only healed his outer wounds so he wouldn't bleed to death but only partially healed his inner ones. That would also explain why the bandages around his torso were so tight and firm. They didn't want his ribs to break again but every time he took a breath Naruto felt like he was getting stabbed in the chest.

Once Naruto was down stairs he was greeted by the sight of an equally bandaged Sasuke and his sister practically inhaling the food in front of her. Kakashi saw on the couch reading his porn as Tsunami kept glaring at him hoping the book would suddenly combust right in Kakashi's face. The moment everyone down stairs noticed Naruto was up and around they all got up to greet him.

The first to reach him was Sasuke, seeing as the Uchiha was close, and the two male teammates shook hands with a silent greeting. The next to reach him was Natsumi who put him in a bone crushing hug, literally, before letting go of him the moment she realized what she had done. So after Kakashi patched Naruto up again they all sat out the couch just thinking.

"Tsunami-san I'm back with the ingredients you asked for." said the one and only Haku as she walked through the front door carrying a basket full of different foods.

"Ah thank you Haku-chan you can just set them down on the table. Oh and Naruto-kun is awake in case you hadn't noticed yet." said Tsunami causing Haku to turn around as fast as her, still injured, body would allow her to.

"I'm glad to see you're still alive Haku-chan." said Naruto standing up from the couch while motioning for Haku to follow him outside so they could talk in peace.

"And I you Naruto-kun. I'm sorry for the injuries I caused you during are fight." said Haku as she spotted a scar that one of her Senbon made when it went into Naruto while he tried to dodge.

"As I recall I gave you back what you gave me Haku-chan." said Naruto poking the ice user in the stomach just where the scar from Naruto's attack had formed.

"Yes well in my defense I had just been fighting Sasuke-san so I wasn't really at full strength." teased Haku.

"Right just keep telling yourself that. So what's your excuse for when my sister pounded you into the ground for nearly killing me?" asked Naruto in an equally teasing voice making Haku pout ever so slightly.

"I'd just got done fighting you so I wasn't at full strength then either." the ice girl said while sticking out her tongue at the blond Samurai.

Both of them continued to walk together through the forest. Soon enough they wound up in the same spot they had first met and they just stood there like statues. Naruto looked around and found he could still see the slash marks on the multiple trees he had used for targets that day. There was even an imprint in the grass where he fell asleep and would later be woke up by Haku.

"Naruto-kun how were you able to heal yourself during our fight?" asked Haku considering the question had been bothering her ever since she woke up just a few days ago.

"To be honest I don't really know but I'm glad I did. By the way do you know what that Kirigakure Hunter was doing or why he attacked us?" asked Naruto even though he highly doubted Haku knew as to why they were attacked.

"It's because of my blood. Kirigakure is a different land compared to the rest of the world. People with Kekkei Genkai are blamed for all the wars that ravished Kirigakure and as such, the Mizukage ordered that everyone with one is to be killed. My Okaasan was one such person and the day I discovered my own I showed it to her I thought she would be proud. Instead she slapped me and told me to never do that again before she hugged me and apologized." explained Haku while she demonstrated by make the head of an open rose made of ice.

"How could such a beautiful thing me the cause of war?" asked Naruto as Haku handed the ice rose to him and he held it loosely despite the cold biting into his hand.

"That's something I asked myself for a long time after she died. My Otousan had been watching and realized what Okaasan and I were. The entire village rose up and killed her without showing mercy then they turn themselves on me. Out of fear or anger, my Kekkei Genkai activated forming hundreds of ice spears and I killed them all. Can you imagine what that's like for a child no older than four years old Naruto-kun?" asked Haku as they both sad down under a tree to rest their bodies.

"When I was five years old Natsumi-chan and I were taken by Iwagakure Jonin. I guess they wanted revenge on our Otousan so what better way that to teach his own kids to hate him and eventually fight him. I managed to get free and the moment I thought they would harm Natsumi-chan I killed them all with a stick." said Naruto while Haku covered her mouth in a failed attempt to cover her sudden burst of giggles.

"What?" asked Naruto giving her a look that only made her giggles turn into full blow laughter.

"I'm just trying to imagine a five year old you being all macho like you are now hitting full fledge Jonin over the head with a stick." said Haku between laughs making Naruto blush in embarrassment.

"Yea well we all can't make snow cones whenever we want." teased Naruto while Haku stopped laughing and also blushed.

"Is that a challenge Mr. Samurai?" asked Haku while using some chakra to make a perfect snowball in the palm of her hand.

"Oh now that's just not fair." said Naruto as he tried to get up and run away only for Haku to grab him by the back of his kimono before she stuffed the snowball down his back.

"COLD!" yelled Naruto as he danced around frantically trying to either get the snow out or make it melt.

"So Naruto-kun want another snow cone?" asked Haku making two more, and twice as large, snowballs in each hand.

"No!" shouted Naruto holding up his hands in defense but his only response was a snowball to the face and the sight of a grinning Haku.

Naruto and Haku then spent the next our together playing in the woods. It ranged from strange snowball fights to Shinobi style tag and hid and go-seek. By the time, they got tired, it was already almost sun down and if they didn't get back soon everyone would start to worry.

"Haku-chan how did we go from nearly killing each other a few days ago to playing in the woods like a bunch of five year olds?" asked Naruto while he walked down a dirt path with a tired Haku on his back.

"Maybe us fighting each other awakened are repressed lust and once we get back to Tazuna-san's house we're going to go at it like bunnies in heat." said Haku in a calm voice making Naruto nearly trip but he managed to correct his footing.

"Just kidding." teased Haku while Naruto could just imagine her grinning at him.

"Oh really because I wouldn't mind, as you said, "Go at it like bunnies in heat" with you." said Naruto deciding to get some payback however this plan backfired.

"My room midnight." she said and this time she sounded like she meant it.

(One week later)

Well it turned out Haku had been teasing him but decided to take mercy on him. So instead of taking his virginity she stole his first kiss and even added in a little tongue just to see how he would react. Well she wasn't one to talk considering she traveled with Zabuza for the most of her life. Speaking of the Demon it turns out that after he and Kakashi dealt with the Kirigakure Hunters he dived over the bridge never to be found. Most people would die from such a fall but then again Zabuza was no ordinary person and Kakashi had a feeling they would be seeing him again.

During their stay Kakashi sent a message, back to Minato explaining the situation and Minato even offered to let Haku come to Konohagakure seeing, as she wasn't a missing Shinobi or even listed as a Shinobi. Needless to say Haku accepted hoping to find Zabuza again someday and it would be nice to be around people her own age for once.

On the day of their departure the land of Wave threw a big party to see them off and as a farewell gift to Naruto and his new carrier choice Tazuna gave the blond a small version of his own Samurai armor accept this one was dark grey. Tazuna also gave Naruto several of his old Kenjutsu scrolls that he had studied from and hoped to pass down to his own student. In the old man's eyes Naruto was the only one worthy of giving them to.

They then had to choose a name for the bridge and at first; they wanted to call it the "Great Naruto Bridge". That plan was shot down faster than it could be said. Instead, Naruto suggested they call it the "Bridge of Rebirth" because now everyone had a second chance.

"So this is the end of the adventure?" asked Natsumi catching the other's attention.

"Nope." said Haku glancing over at Naruto who grinned.

"Sad to say were not that lucky Natsumi-san." said Sasuke grinning at the two of them while his new found Sharingan sprang to life.

"Yea I would have to agree with Sasuke-san." said Kakashi who was proud of his students.

"No this isn't the end, were just getting started."

Ok so end of this story and the Wave Arc. After some planning I will being the second story and the Chunin Exams Arc so be watching! Oh and Review.


	10. Alert AN

Ok I just realized I didn't post up that my sequel to this story was out. Well it is so if you don't already know now you know!


End file.
